Pray for Hope, Pray for Life
by Annic
Summary: What would happen if only Linda was in the waiting room waiting for word on Jamie and Danny? She would pray for hope, pray for This will not be a religious story, I am just playing off of the faith that the show has given the
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story started as completely different story, however the muse ran off to paradise. Where ever that is. :) You guys are in for a treat this weekend because I am going to try to update my other stories, as a way to celebrate. :) If you want to know what I am celebrating you can pm me:) **

**Thanks to my loyal readers:)**

**Please don't forget to R&R**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own the Reagans, I don't...*sad face* just kidding.**

In the fifteen years that they had been together, she had lost track of how many times she took up residence of the local emergency room. Some times were worse than others. Some consisted of a concussion, and others she spent reciting her rosary in the chapel, praying that her husband would wake up. Most of the visits were a result of Danny's job as a detective.

This one however wasn't supposed to happen. Danny and his brother Jamie were on their way to a guy's weekend. However they never made it. As she sits in the waiting of an unfamiliar hospital, she prays. Asking for help to get her through this, asking to not take away her rock or one of her best friends. She prays for grace and she prays for strength. Knowing that is the only way she is going to get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. I have been trying to update Letters but I am really struggling to find inspiration for it. Please R&R. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited the first chapter. **

**See first chapter for disclaimer.**

She knows she should call the rest of the family. Linda finds herself wondering if Frank or Erin were notified. If they weren't why was she the only that notified of this? However that thought is taken over by fear. Fear that she will have to tell her sons that their father and uncle weren't coming home. Fear that she would have to break the hearts of her father-in-law and sister-in-law. Why can't she bring herself to call? They deserve to know that their beloved sons and brothers are fighting for their lives. But what would she tell them? She has no idea what kind of injuries they are facing or what kind of survival rate. Is there even a chance that they could survive what they went through? Working as a nurse, Linda knows what a head-on collision can do. She has seen it. She just finds herself hoping that it isn't as bad as it could be. However with the way her husband drives, she knows the speed would be a factor. She also knows that he would do anything to try to protect his family. She knows that if there was anything to Danny could have done to make sure Jamie wouldn't get hurt any more than necessary, he would do it.

She tries to keep telling herself to breathe, she feels herself shaking, not sure how to handle it because she's not sure this is even real. She can hear the noiseless chatter going on around her. No matter what she does she can't seem to make sense of anything going on around her. She knows she is grasping the rosary tight, so tight that the beads are becoming imprinted on her palms. She finds herself praying and begging with Betty, Mary, and Joe to let Danny and Jamie stay with the family, where they belong. That she still desperately needs them both. For Danny is her rock, the person that keeps her grounded. The one that can make a bad day, better. And she still needs Jamie, for he has grown up right before her eyes. He is the one that can seem to calm anyone down. He is the one that she can go to with anything. He is more like her brother than her own brother is.

Linda is so caught up praying for her husband and her brother-in-law, praying that they will make it, hoping that they will still be the same, that she doesn't notice the person sit down next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whew, what a day. Here is my reward to myself. Now I am going to bed. **

**Thanks to my loyal readers. **

**A special thanks to SapphireEJ for encouraging me to keep writing when I was frustrated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for David :)**

Linda is so caught up praying for her husband and her brother-in-law, praying that they will make it, hoping that they will still be the same, that she doesn't notice the person sit down next to her.

It isn't until she hears the voice, does she realize she has company.

"Linda, sweetie…" The voice tries to comfort. Even though it had been a while since she had heard it, Linda would know it anywhere.

"David? What are you doing here? I don't even know your number or that you lived around here or…" Linda questioned until her brother shut her up.

"Hey, Trish called me, she knew she recognized two of the patients that were brought in from the pictures that you send us. When you came in, she knew exactly who you were. She saw how lost you were and told me I had to get down here ASAP. She told me my baby sister was here and needed me. I dropped everything I was doing and I can tell ya, she was right," David explained softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah….no. I'm not. How am I supposed to tell their sister and father…" Linda started but couldn't finish.

"Have you heard anything about surgery or what they are doing?" David asked. Even though his wife had been a nurse for as long as he had known her and his sister was also a trauma nurse in New York, he didn't know the ins-and-outs of a hospital or how they operated. All he knew was that his strong sister was sitting in front of him barely hanging on. Barely keeping it together. He had seen her sit by her husband's side many times, but it was never this bad, never so dire.

He hadn't cared for Danny when he first met him, but he realized that Linda loved him with every bit of herself and Danny would lay down his life for her and their sons. He had grown to love and respect Danny and the rest of the Reagan family. He just wished his mother could embrace that as everyone else in the family. It was because of her that his family had become estranged from Linda and her new family. Now all that he wanted to do was hug his sister and tell her that everything is going to be fine.

"No. I haven't heard anything about either Jamie or Danny. They are my family. Danny is my rock. I've watched Jamie grow from a little boy to an amazing man. How I am supposed to tell my sons that their dad and uncle aren't coming home? I can't lose them David. And I am scared I am going to…" Linda quietly cried.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I can go find out some information from Trish at the front desk if you would like me to or I can go call Frank and Erin…" he started to offer however he was interrupted by his sister.

"No please don't. I mean could you stay here? I don't think I could handle it if… Please stay?" Linda pleaded.

"Sure I'll stay. I'll be right here," David comforted as put his arm around his sister's shaking shoulders as if protecting her from the news that could shatter her world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really wanted this chapter to be more, but right now I could only come up with enough for this filler. I am trying to write the next chapter of Letters. Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

After a few hours of sitting in silence, Linda had fallen into fitful sleep. All David could do to keep her asleep was tell her everything is going to be okay. However he found it hard to believe himself when he didn't know the fate of his brother-in-law and Jamie. He could see how much Linda cared for the two Reagan brothers. David found himself wishing that his sister still cared for his family as much as she cared for her husband's family. He wishes he can take away the hurt his sister is feeling. However he knew that the only way he could do that was if he could tell her that Danny and Jamie were going to be alright.

He also knew that Linda's in-laws deserved to know what was going on, but what would he tell them? That he had no clue if the brothers were going to be alright. He couldn't do that. He had to have something to tell them.

"David?" He hears his wife Trish asks quietly. "How is she?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Her husband is in surgery and so is her brother-in-law. I don't think she would survive if Danny doesn't make it. I have never seen two people so meant for each other. I'll admit, I didn't like the guy at first but, they need each other," David whispers, so not to wake Linda.

"You know everyone in those trauma rooms are doing everything to save Jamie and Danny. I'm gonna grab some blankets for your sister and some coffee for us. We may be here for a while," Trish explains and quietly slips out of the room.

"Please, just give us some news. We would take anything right now. I will help my sister anyway I can," David prayed to whomever would listen. Almost on cue a doctor dressed in crumpled scrubs wearily walked towards them. David was glad he had the presence to shake his baby sister awake, knowing that this news could change so much for her.

"David," the doctor nodded to him. "Mrs. Reagan, I'm Doctor Wilson, I have been sent to tell you about your husband and brother-in-law."

And with those words, the only people in the room that matter were Linda and Dr. Wilson.


End file.
